


Modern Technology

by thegillovnyway



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegillovnyway/pseuds/thegillovnyway
Summary: David, Gillian and the joys of modern technology.





	Modern Technology

David misses her the moment the cab takes her away from him. He asked her to take her to the airport (pleaded, more like). She touched his cheek, patted it as though he was a child or a puppy, and gave him a big, pouty smile saying ‘don’t be silly’. He got a kiss, more like a peck, and he was left in a cloud of her scent, alone, and she was gone. Neither of them knows when they’ll see each other again. They are middle-aged teenagers, it seems, just waiting to see what’s going to happen. David knows Gillian needs to do things. All the things if she only could. The two weeks she spent with him while filming, while preparing two other roles, she appeared to be running. Not away, not necessarily, but running. Always trying to catch something and always unable to stop. He gets that. In a way he is the same.

His calendar is full, without her here. There’s not much to pack as he prepares to go back home. His other home. Between them, he thinks, there are too many. David shrugs the thought off as he grabs his bag. Sunglasses on, Brick ready and he, too, leaves his apartment. On his way to the airport, hours after her, he still thinks of her and the time they spent together. It has been easy, this time. There have been no accusations or broken promises. Only smiles, laughter. Kisses, tentative at first as if afraid. Then less as passion took over. Muscle memory filled in the gaps, remembered it all. One thing that will never change between them is this; saying goodbye, missing the other. Though he shouldn’t speak for Gillian. Ever. For all he knows she doesn’t miss him. Her life is full, complete; she lacks the time to miss him. 

L.A. brings him heat, sunshine, but nothing that he wants. He wants Gillian. They have a rule, unspoken, not to contact the other on the day they said goodbye. David knows Gillian wants to spend time with her kids, wants to separate herself from whatever she’s been doing, take a breath maybe. He honors that rule. He goes for a run, for a swim and takes a shower. It’s still early. He glances at his phone. It’s always going, constantly buzzing like a busy bee. David turns it off as soon as he’s made sure that there are no messages from Gillian or his children. Everyone else can wait. He walks Brick, thinks about how he and Gillian did this together in the middle of the night knowing no one would see or recognize them. He no longer cares. But she does. 

When he wakes up, without noticing that he fell asleep in the first places, it’s shortly after 3 a.m. In between in two days, he reaches for his phone and turns it on. David ignores every message, every app. He texts Gillian just to tell her good morning. The ping of her reply is almost immediate. 

_'I miss you’_

Is all it says, he smiles sleepily and lies back down with one hand on his naked stomach. Waking up with her is one of the many things he misses. They both wake up early, a habit. Gillian likes to get up right away, he does not. His hand likes to curl around her wrist as the rest of his body wakes up, takes over. Closing his eyes, he feels her warm skin against his fingertips in memory, hears her sleepy giggle as he kisses her, the quiet determination as she kisses him back, more deeply.

 _'Send me a picture of you’_

She requests, jolting him out of his daydream. David stares down at himself, wearing nothing but boxers. He angles the phone above his head, has no idea what he’s doing. He never has. There’s no one here to help him. This will have to be enough. He snaps the picture and sends it without looking at it too closely.

_'You’re terrible at this, old man. You’re lucky I love you anyway.’  
_

David chuckles; he is lucky and this time he knows it. He tries again. This time however he pushes his boxers down a bit, just a touch, a hint at what she’s missing at the moment. Maybe this time she’ll like it better. He doesn’t like not being good at something; even if it’s as silly as taking a selfie. 

_'Send more’_

_'How about some reciprocation?’_

_'I’m at work in my make-up chair’  
_

_'So I’m cheap entertainment for you and your stylist?’_

_'Just for me. I’m done sharing you. Send me one more please? For me. Make me wake up.’_

How can he say no? He slips his hand under his waistband, frees himself. He’s half hard, it’s got to be enough. His penis twitches and comes to rest on his thigh. David quickly snaps a picture and sends it to her. He finds his heart beating faster, his lips turning up into a grin. This would be so much more fun if he had a picture of her to look at. His memory makes up for it, almost.

_'I see I’m not the only one half awake’_

_'I could use some help waking up’_

_'Hmmm, I wish I could help you. Wrap my hand around you and’_

_'And?’_

David’s own hand tingles in anticipation. He can’t touch himself and text her; he wishes she was here with him now and not just digital letters on a bright screen. He needs her. He needs her now. 

_'And??’_

He tries again. She started this and now he wants more. What would she do, he wonders, if he were to fly out to London, lead her off the set and fuck her against any wall, any door, any flat surface he can find? His cock weeps for her and he stares at the phone, wants whatever he can get.

_'Hiding in the bathroom. Miss you that much’_

There’s a picture. David looks at it, sighs. His finger touches the screen and how he wishes she was here with him, next to him, and he could touch her. He follows her contours anyway, every single one. Her skirt is turned up, her blouse untucked. He sees her breasts winking at him through black lace. She’s lowered her panties. She’s ready. For whatever. So is he. He squeezes his cock, needing the contact.

_'I have no idea how this works.’_

_'Just write down all the things you’d tell me. Do it quick. Don’t have much time’_

_'This is the least sexy sex we’ve ever had. My fingers are so much better against your skin.’_

_'David please I need this. You.’  
_

He needs this, too. But this is not going to work. So he does the only thing he can think of: He presses the call button. Gillian picks up almost immediately and moans in the phone. 

“You’re a genius, David. Now work your magic and make me come.”

“We don’t have much time,” he gasps into the phone, his other hand firmly wrapped around his penis, moving up and down, “so I’m going to skip a few steps here. But I just have to kiss you. I miss your lips so much. I kiss you quickly, but thoroughly. Then I- I can’t bite your neck, huh? Can’t leave any marks. So I move on. Your breasts.” He loses his train of thought as his hand speed up and his eyes flutter shut.

“Go the fuck on, David.” Gillian pants into his ear.

“Your breasts. I want to rip that fucking bra off you and just- but I can’t. I cup them, feel their weight. Test the lace as my mouth searches for your nipples under the fabric. They’re straining to get out. They want – you want.”

“Fuck me.” She whispers, her breath coming quickly, erratically. If only he could. He wants to. Every fiber of his body wants to. His hips move off the bed, his hand going as raggedly as her breath.

“Touch yourself for me.” He says.

“I’ve been… what do you think I’ve been doing all this time, you idiot?” She giggles and it turns into a groan. He nods, as though she could see it. “Are you touching yourself? Are you imagining fucking me against the door of this bathroom stall?”

“Fuck, Gillian.” His eyes squeeze close. He is close. So close.

“We’ve done this before,” as if he needed a reminder; they used to be the masters of the quick fuck. In bathrooms, in their trailers. In a plane once. Only once. Anywhere else, though. Whenever they could. Whenever the passion overwhelmed them. “Talk to me, David. Just say anything. Use your fucking mouth and make me come.”

“I’m gonna kiss your belly, quickly, it’s soft and sweaty. No time, no time, I know. Then I find heaven, my manna. You’re begging me to fuck you with my tongue, but I prefer to make love to it. A first lick against your clit, a shy hello. I need to taste you. You taste so good. Sweet and warm, salty, tangy and rich.” She grunts and whimpers. She’s almost there. 

“I’m going to put my mouth over you, put my tongue inside and make you scream, baby. Come for me. Come against my tongue. Come on, babe.” She is quiet when she falls apart. He smiles before his cock throbs heavily and he lets go himself with a long groan, coming all over his stomach. Gillian is panting on the other end of the line, softly chuckling. As he comes down, his brain slow to catch up, feeling spent, he hears the rustle of clothing. They’re both silent, listening to the other one breathe, compose themselves. 

“We’re like fucking teenagers.” David says and isn’t sure if he wants to laugh about it. Gillian decides for him and giggles loudly. It makes him smile, but it makes him miss her even more, too.

“I’m going to call you tonight, babe,” Gillian promises him, “I think I need to explain Facetime to you. Don’t miss me too much.”

Oh, he’ll miss her plenty.


End file.
